


Brothers

by PinkFyree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jedi, Original Character(s), Sith Empire, Star Wars - Freeform, Tatooine (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFyree/pseuds/PinkFyree
Kudos: 1





	Brothers

-58 BSI

-Planet Tatooine

“Where’s the damn wrench? I can’t work without it!” A young boy yelled out, 

Another boy appeared holding the requested tool.

“You don’t have to yell, Revan.” cried Luke.

“Then don’t give me a reason to, Luke.” Revan said as he moved his head up to grab the wrench from Luke.

There was a pause.

Luke leaned on the motorbike’s engine and looked toward the two suns. “Do you think things will stay like this forever?” Luke would ask Revan this question time and time again as he hopped for a positive response to the constant negatives Revan replied with. Luke’s reasoning for asking him again was because he looked up to Revan, he was only 14 years old.

“If you’re asking for change, it’s unlikely.” Revan reached out his leg and kicked his brother, while working on the motorbike. Revan, a 17 year old space junkie loved his motorcycle almost as much as his younger brother, those were the only important things in his life. He hated the thought of relying on others after what they did to his parents, so he and his brother rode alone with only each other to trust. They stayed together running from the Empire after their parents were wrongly accused of joining the Rebellion.

Revan gets up from under his motorbike and revs the engine up, “You’ve got to learn to ride this thing one day if I’m unable to protect you, younger brother.”

“This piece of junk barely gets us where we need to go, let alone run from other junkers or worse, bounty hunt-” 

Revan cuts him off “We won’t be dealing with bounty hunters, ever. As long as we don’t paint a target on our head, we’ll be safe from them.” He positions Luke’s hands around the handle bars, “You remember what I taught you so far, right?” He nods sternfully. Revan jumps off and watches his brother drive.

  
10 seconds later, and Luke lapped circles around Revan like a carousel. After that he zooms forwards on the desert track. What looked like the size of 20 Ewok trucks, lapped around back again without crashing.

“Way to go, younger brother. Now, again but without losing balance; I can still see you falling off.” 

Luke keeps at it till the sun's face hits the ground.

Looking forward toward the sun, Revan noticed it inching closer to the ground. “We’re losing light, let’s head back before we attract unwanted attention.”

From the track, they drove off towards the sun. They make it back to a small sand igloo of a home. Inside of their cramped quarters of a room, they sat on the table eating small leftovers of what looked like bread.  
  
Revan palms his face, “You’re not improving, younger brother.”

  
“It’s hard for me to keep my balance.”  
  
Revan smiles, “Don’t tell me you’re blaming your balance due to your inhuman connection to the world.” Luke’s head is lowered, he didn’t want to blame anything but himself even if he was unfocused.

By moonrise, Luke shoots out of bed hearing a noise. Hours have passed from training. He walks out to sit on the powered off motorbike. He scopes around the area to search for his waker. Looking at the engravings next to the seat, The sun bared below, the stars being the only light outside,  
  
“I don’t understand it, this feeling I have, this connection.” He turns his head around behind him to meet his eyes with a bantha out in the distance. There were many in a crowd walking away from town. Luke walked towards it slowly, “I can hear you, I can feel you…” The bantha turns its head towards Luke, “I can see how lonely you are.”  
  


Luke suddenly jumps as he is interrupted by a touch on his shoulder, it was his brother.  
  
“Sleep is important, younger brother.” Revan looks up towards the distance, “What is it?” Looking forward Luke shrugs it off.

Morning arrives and the two set out. They drive opposite of the sun, towards the nearest town. 

“I’m going to grab some more parts down the corner, you try to haggle some extra bread from the baker down the street.” They knew their plan as if it were routine, they headed apart.

The streets were filled, but with decent room for Luke to walk in. He could use that to his advantage when trying to hide. Revan has a different situation, he’s in a local repair shop, not much room to move around and he’s definitely too tall to hide behind anyone.

Luke has memorized Revans teachings on how to use sleight of hand to his advantage. He was nervous and couldn’t pull off a poker face for his life, but he didn’t need to, he never stood out.

Revan would grab cash off nearby customers and pay for parts using their money. His go-to, most of the time, besides coils to keep the engine alive was replacements for damaged parts for when Luke damaged the vehicle in practice.

They regrouped in a cantina filled with bounty hunters and no-good scum of the earth. The music wasn’t even that good, all they’d play there was trash jazz and unfunky funk. The drinks and quiet environment was the only thing that kept them returning.

“How’d your earnings get you? Younger brother.”

“Less than before, my face is almost as recognized as yours now, soon we might have to move town again…” he sighs with disappointment. “I was just starting to like it here as well!”

Revan kicks his feet up on the table and tilts his head up, “Not much we can do about moving if we aren’t invisible here anymore, younger brother.”

“Maybe, what if we try to live an honest life and not have to-“ Revan silences his brother.

The two share a silence to stare at the orange and red suns from the window. “There is no honesty in this world, the empire and bounty hunters are proof enough.” Revan sighs, “Let’s get to the track, I’ll meet you outside, younger brother.”

As the two split, Luke returns outside the city to the parked motorbike. He notices a shooting star in the sky that looked bigger than the average shooting star.

At the track, Luke falls off the motorbike many times.

“You seem distracted, younger brother.”

“Just tired...that’s all,” he shakes it off, “just tired.”

They continue till the sun touches the surface, and ride off towards the sun.

It’s late night, both boys are ready to sleep. Because of the design of their living space, they can hear winds whirl, and the animals speak. Tonight was none of that, the noise Revan heard was not of an animal, but of a person, no, people. There are many people walking outside near their house. He runs up to Luke and whispers that they need to leave out the back.  
  
Outside they saw who Revan heard, Sandtroopers. A whole squadron of them, searching the area.  
  


“Do you know what they’re looking for?” Luke questioned, for Revan to only shake his head.  
  


“Do you wanna ask them?” Revan chuckles. Luke proceeds to punch his arm.  
  
Revan looks at their walking patterns and direction “It looks like their search starts all the way from the direction of town, we should check there and see what’s going on.”

“Good observation, let’s go.”

  
They head on the motorbike and drive off towards town. By the time they made it, the sun started to wake up. There’s a mix of Sandtroopers and Stormtroopers scouting the area and harassing the locals. In the mix of the crowd, was a religious looking man, standing upright with heavy layers of robes. The man stared in their direction like their souls somehow communicated. Revan, creeped out, took him and his brother down an alleyway.  
  
Inside the alleyway was empty. All the stands were unattended and papers were flying everywhere. It was dark and Revan thought he heard screaming. The religious man stood blocking their back exit, so they proceeded further down the alleyway. Luke was scared and held tightly to his brother. Revan wanted to reassure his younger brother, but he just couldn't come to speak. The scream happened again and Revan just ran it down trying to find the source of the screams.  
  
They found a hooded figure standing above 5 corpses and holding a silver wand that had a glowing red blade. They both wanted to scream but they were jumped in both directions. The religious man grabbed onto them both, but the hooded person grabbed onto Revan. Both Revan and Luke were dropped to the ground as both robed people started fighting each other with the strangest set of weapons they had ever seen.  
  
Outside the alleyway sounded like Stormtroopers running down their direction. So both people put away their weapons and grabbed onto the brothers. The religious looking man let go of Revan and took his brother away. They both shared a cry trying to grab onto each other, only to be separated.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Revan screamed. The hooded figure ignored Revan and knocked him out.  
  
Revan woke up no longer held by a person, but by a chair, he was tied down.  
  
“Where did you take my brother? Where am I?” Revan couldn’t stop coming up with questions. His head filled with adrenaline. He didn’t know what to do.  
  
He was in what seemed like a large room, although it was decently dark, with only torches to light the area. The walls were purple and the floor was red. Revan tried wiggling himself free but remained stuck. In the distance he could hear someone approaching.  
  
“Revan~” moaned a womanly voice.


End file.
